Our plan is golden
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: " - Stark. – Theon cortou-lhe antes que ele pudesse completar a frase e estragar tudo. – Está tudo bem, além de ser um Rei, você está muito bêbado, nós dois estamos, e está tudo bem. – Estava tudo mais do que bem, era perfeito."


Título: Our plan is golden  
Autor:Nayla  
Beta:Acid, aquela linda que faz milagres com as minhas fics horríveis ok  
Categoria: Concurso NFF II/2012, Embriaguez MS  
Advertências: nenhuma, acho  
Classificação:R  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: " - Stark. – Theon cortou-lhe antes que ele pudesse completar a frase e estragar tudo. – Está tudo bem, além de ser um Rei, você está muito bêbado, nós dois estamos, e está tudo bem. – Estava tudo mais do que bem, era perfeito."

Na guerra dos tronos, é vencer ou morrer. E Eddard Stark morreu, _assassinado, _decapitado como um traidor e agora Robb tem que vencer, ele _tem que _vencer.

E ele tinha vencido todas as batalhas até agora – faltava-lhe apenas a guerra. - Seus vassalos estavam animados com a captura de Jaime Lannister, comemorando, bebendo e rindo demais para conseguirem terminar de compartilhar as histórias de seus feitos heroicos. Lady Stark já havia se retirado para seus aposentos, mas não sem antes pedir que Robb continuasse a fazê-los companhia._"Um bom Rei tem o respeito e o amor de seus homens", _ela lhe dissera mais de uma vez e o ruivo concordara, porque ele queria, ele queria com todas as forças ser um bom Rei.

Quando todos se ajoelharam pela primeira vez em sua presença, proclamando-o "o Rei no Norte," ele realmente acreditou que poderia fazer a diferença, que poderia mudar como as coisas eram, e que ele salvaria seu pai e suas irmãs das garras dos leões. Agora não queria mais ser Rei; agora, tudo que ele queria era ser outra pessoa para poder fazer a cabeça do Lannister rolar com um golpe de espada, sem precisar se preocupar com política, ou com honra. Sem precisar se sentir culpado por desejar tal coisa.

Observou o cálice de vinho esquecido na mesa. Estava ao seu alcance.

Seu pai nunca permitira que seus filhos bebessem antes, nos banquetes, mas Eddard não estava ali para impedi-lo, nem nunca mais estaria. Robb tomou-o para si e engoliu todo seu conteúdo de uma só vez, suas feições se contorcendo em uma careta ao sentir o líquido lhe queimar a garganta. Sentiu o cálice ficar mais pesado em sua mão e viu Theon enchê-lo novamente com um grande galão.

Theon estava sorrindo, ele estava sempre sorrindo, mesmo nas situações mais tensas e constrangedoras, mesmo quando não era engraçado, principalmente quando não era _nem um pouco engraçado. _

Mas o sorriso dele era meio bonito. Robb levou o cálice pela segunda vez à boca, procurando pensar em outra coisa, em qualquer outra coisa. Dessa vez a bebida lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos, fazendo-os arder, e ele ainda não tinha se permitido chorar. _Ainda não. _Bebeu o terceiro, ou talvez fosse o quarto, com uma sede desesperada, inédita e sentiu a cabeça ficar mais leve.

Não conseguia pensar em nada além do fato de que não conseguia pensar direito e isso era_realmente _engraçado.

Sentiu as mãos de Theon agarrarem-lhe os ombros por trás, e Robb quase engasgou com a própria bebida; talvez fosse seu quinto cálice, talvez o sexto. Jogou a cabeça pra trás, descansando-a no braço estendido do Greyjoy, e fitou-lhe os olhos azuis.

- Você parece tenso, Meu Rei. – Ele sorriu-lhe debochado ao pronunciar as duas últimas palavras e o sorriso só aumentou ao sentí-lo tremer sob seu toque. – Talvez nós possamos achar uma garota para te fazer uma massagem.

- Eu já tenho uma garota, Greyjoy, esperando por mim nas Twins, se lembra? – Robb fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Theon passearem dos seus ombros até o pescoço, apertando-lhe o ponto de junção com os dedos esguios. Não conseguiu relaxar.

Theon riu. Claro que ele riu.

– Nem se casou ainda e já é o mais fiel dos maridos. Você vai me entediar até a morte, Stark, vamos lá. Eu te arranjo uma. – Theon puxou-o para trás e indicou com um aceno de cabeça o grande corredor que dava para os aposentos e, tomando tal caminho, desapareceu.  
Robb fixou o olhar no cálice vazio como se esperasse que ele fosse se encher magicamente, sendo obrigado a engolir em seco. _Precisava _de outra bebida. Levantou-se devagar, mas tomou o caminho oposto ao seu quarto, dirigindo-se para a sala onde se reunira com seus homens para planejar os próximos ataques e criar estratégias.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre as ilhas de ferro no grande mapa em cima da mesa e ele sorriu sem perceber. Estava orgulhoso do plano que criara com Theon de uma aliança entre Starks e Greyjoys, uma aliança que se formara entre dois garotos que lutavam juntos desde pequenos, um contra o outro, reivindicando nomes de grandes heróis, nomes de Reis dos livros de história, brandindo suas espadas de madeira e rindo a cada golpe perdido. Uma aliança que se solidificara no dia em que coroaram Robb o Rei no Norte, no instante em que Theon dobrou o joelho _por ele _e jurou que lutaria ao seu lado, _com espadas de verdade, _agora e sempre.

Robb sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e sua visão perdeu o foco, os nomes dos reinos embaralhando-se à sua frente. Deixou as costas colidirem contra a parede em um baque surdo e deslizou até atingir o chão. Aninhou-se, abraçando as próprias pernas e enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos, procurando ficar tão pequeno a ponto de sumir, desaparecer. No silêncio da sala, um soluço escapou tão alto que lhe feriu os ouvidos e o orgulho. Robb não contou quanto tempo ficara ali e ele não queria saber. Não de verdade.  
O ranger da porta o colocou em pé imediatamente e Theon entrou: – Sabia que você estaria aqui, nem mesmo bêbado, você consegue deixar de ser sério e chato. – Se ele notou os olhos vermelhos de Robb ou o movimento que seu pomo de adão fez ao engolir o choro a seco, o Greyjoy não demonstrou e Robb adorou-o por isso.

- Eu sou o Rei. –O ruivo respondeu simplesmente, surpreendendo-se por seu tom ter saído tão amargo.

- Então você pode fazer o que você quiser. – Theon deu de ombros e se aproximou dele devagar. Robb tentou recuar, mas viu-se encurralado pela mesa. – Você é o Rei, Robb, o que você quer fazer? - As últimas palavras foram sussurradas de tão próximos que eles se encontravam. Seu hálito cheirava a álcool e Robb sentiu-se inebriado só de inspirar o ar que o outro expirava.

Existiam _tantas _coisas que queria, que desejava com todo o coração e alma. Queria seu pai de volta para que Ned pudesse lhe dizer que ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho, que estava no caminho certo, porque ele não sabia. Queria recuperar Arya e Sansa, ele queria ir pra casa com todos os irmãos, queria visitar Jon na Muralha com Bran como prometera, queria voltar a lutar com espadas de madeira e a acreditar novamente que guerras podiam ser românticas e _justas. _

Mas era impossível, não tinha como voltar atrás, como retroceder, ele não podia se dar a esse luxo, então: - Eu quero ser um bom Rei. Um Rei que imponha respeito e confiança, eu quero ser honrado para honrá-lo, eu quero... Eu quero ser amado. – As palavras praticamente fugiam de sua boca, numa confissão, numa confusão. – Eu quero...  
Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, nem mesmo o pensamento porque os lábios de Theon colidiram contra os seus com tanta pressão que Robb teve que apoiar os cotovelos na mesa para não cair para trás, engolindo o que quer que ele estivesse prestes a falar. O castanho forçou sua língua contra os lábios cerrados do outro, cavando até conseguir entrar. Robb tinha gosto de conquista, de vitória, de algo doce, viciante e ao mesmo tempo amargo e ele não sabia mais, Theon não conseguia, nem queria mais pensar.

Suas mãos famintas percorriam ansiosas cada centímetro do pescoço do ruivo, terminando por se agarrar aos cachos cor de cobre. Seu corpo fazia pressão contra o dele e estavam tão próximos, seus peitos colando-se um no outro, que Robb chegou a se perguntar se era seu coração que batia de forma de desenfreada, ou se era o do outro. Encontrou um certo conforto na segunda alternativa, conforto o suficiente para fazê-lo retribuir. Foi desajeitado, receoso e chegou a tremer sob os toques Greyjoy.

Theon sentiu seu sorriso crescer e irromper em uma risada abafada pela boca do outro, porque ele não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se essa era a primeira vez que Robb beijava alguém. Queria que fosse porque essa ideia era tão louca e absurda e maravilhosa que tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em como queria, em como precisava deixar sua marca, sua assinatura através de mordidas e beijos. Queria deixar cravado na pele alva e _fácil de marcar _dele, que por um momento, por uma noite, seu Rei fora verdadeiramente _seu _Rei. Só seu.

- Theon... – Robb começou a falar quando suas bocas finalmente se separaram. – O quê...

- Stark. – Theon cortou-o antes que ele pudesse completar a frase e estragar tudo. – Está tudo bem, além de ser um Rei, você está muito bêbado, nós dois estamos, e está tudo bem. – Estava tudo mais do que bem, era perfeito.

E era perfeito. Era errado também, Robb sabia, e sua consciência gritava-lhe que eles deveriam parar, mas ele não queria, e duvidava muito de que saberia como parar. Deixou Theon despir-lhe de suas peles e do couro, expondo-lhe completamente o peito, e o ruivo usou ambas as mãos como apoio para subir na mesa, enquanto Theon empurrava o mapa e qualquer outro obstáculo em que suas mãos esbarrassem no caminho, jogando-os ao chão.  
Robb deitou-se sobre a mesa, trazendo o outro consigo. O Greyjoy apoiou o joelho na mesa, forçando-o entre as pernas do ruivo e arrancando-lhe um gemido, e conseguiu subir em cima dele. Começou a distribuir beijos, mordidas e lambidas por todo o peito nu, subindo até atingir-lhe o rosto.

O ruivo já devia estar acostumado a ter o coração disparado perto de Theon, mas agora seu coração batia de forma tão acelerada que ele acreditou que fosse capaz de saltar-lhe pela boca. Acreditou que fosse capaz de morrer, e morrer nos braços dele não seria tão ruim.

- Eu nunca mais vou beber. – Robb sentia-se como se fosse morrer de tanto que sua cabeça doía, mas procurou se recompor. O dia já havia raiado e logo ele se reuniria com seus homens.

Theon riu. E riu _alto. _E foi de propósito, Robb pensou.

– Qual é, Stark? Pelo menos mais uma vez. Só uma, na véspera da minha partida para as Ilhas de Ferro. – Ajoelhou-se perto de onde o ruivo estava sentado, seus lábios roçando-se de leve na orelha de Robb.

- Certo. – A resposta escapou-lhe rouca e Robb fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar para não agarrar-lhe o rosto com as mãos e puxá-lo para cima de si, colando seus lábios nos dele e... Abriu os olhos para encarar os azuis de Theon. Teve que respirar fundo antes de adicionar: – Certo, _uma última vez. _– E aí ele poderia fazer isso, fazer tudo isso e mais.


End file.
